Need not
by RaixKim4eva
Summary: Kimiko needed no savior, Raimundo needed no perfection but it came all the same. RAIxKIM ONESHOT!


_But she needed no savior, and he needed no perfection._

-

Of course, Raimundo dreamed of himself a knight, a savior to a foreign princess when he was young. She had perfect tanned skin, lovely green eyes, and hair like moonlight on the water, like the princesses in the fairy tales his younger sister Maria loved so much. He saw himself as a hero, clad in heavy armor, holding aloft a shining sword, his eyes sparkled with a cool calmness as he slay dragons, decapitated evil, power-hungry kings, and swept the pale beautiful princess up into his arms, where he then carried her away, back to their castle, where they married and had ridiculous amounts of children and live happily ever after.

As he grew older, Raimundo outgrew his perfect, moon-on-water princess, but he never forgot his dreams of heroism, his save-the-day fantasies. And he always, _always _wished for that one chance, for that one time where he could prove himself to everyone, to Dad and Mom and Maria. He wanted nothing more but his little piece of history, a story to be told to his kids, their kids, maybe even _their _kids, if he was lucky.

He wanted to be a knight in shining armor.

As fate would have it, Raimundo found a princess with perfect tanned skin, lovely green eyes, and hair like moonlight on the water. And he wanted nothing more but to save her, to slay some dragons, kill some power-hungry jerks, and sweep away his pretty, perfect princess to their castle where they would have a less ridiculous amount of children and live happily ever after.

But life was not a fairy tale, and Raimundo lost his perfect love, her perfect lips upon his own, her moonlight hair fading to darkness on that night of fear and pain. He failed to save his princess, he lost her to death and nothing could bring her back. She had needed a knight in shining armor to come and save her, and got a bumbling idiot in oversized armor and a rusted old sword, deluding himself into dreams of fairy tales and happy endings.

-

Of course, Kimiko Tohomiko dreamed of herself a princess, a perfect young lady, with hair like the moon on water, perfect tanned skin, and lovely green eyes waiting for some grand knight when she was young. She saw herself in a balcony, and she saw some great dark knight to come to save her, and with his kiss upon her lips the darkness would disappear and lights and shapes would form in her eyes; And then he would sweep her off her feet and carry her away to some place without rules and lies and nothing but nature, where they would marry and have ridiculous amounts of children and live happily ever after.

She wanted to be a princess.

When she grew older, Kimiko understood that in her fairy tale, she was not the damsel in distress, she was the _knight_. And the dreams returned to her head, dreams of a prince looked away, and her- enemies fell with one blow from her mighty Fire wielding talents, people stopped and stared and pointed when she passed, the prince at her side. They would kissshe would then take him away to a place with no rules, or lies and nothing but nature, where they would marry and have a less ridiculous amount of children and live happily ever after.

But life was not a fairy tale, and no such prince came, and no such chance to be revered occurred, and no such kiss laid upon her lips brought the happiness she desired no such delusion brought light to the dark mist, and no such fairly tale or happy ending came to Lady Kimiko Tohomiko.

-

As fate would have it, Raimundo met Kimiko. His moon princess gone, and her dreams of the kiss that brought happiness forgotten, they grew friendly, close. And little by little, even though she had no perfect tanned skin, no lovely green eyes, and no hair like moonlight on the water, Raimundo loved Kimiko Tohomiko the not-a-princess. And little by little, though she needed no hero, Kimiko loved Raimundo the not-a-knight. And though she needed no savior, and he needed no perfection. They needed no fairy tale and they needed no ridiculous amount of kids or slice of history. Kimiko needed no knight, and Raimundo needed no princess. Kimiko needed a _Raimundo _and Raimundo needed a _Kimiko_. He never swept her off her feet and carried her home to the temple where there were no rules, or lies, nothing but nature.

But in the end, they got a happily ever after all the same.


End file.
